Conventional medical bandages are classified in three categories, according to their stretch properties:
a) Non-elastic bandages (bandages that are substantially fixed in length and cannot be stretched);
b1) Short stretch bandages (bandages that can be extended by approximately 70% of length by stretching);
b2) Long stretch bandages (bandages that can be extended by 150% of length or more by stretching).
Non-elastic bandages can be used to prevent a limb from swelling, while elastic bandages are primarily used for compression purposes.
Medical bandages are used in place of compression stockings when the limb dimensions are very unusual and standard medical compression stockings cannot fit properly. They have, however, the following disadvantages:                When non-elastic bandages are used and a limb's swelling is resorbed, the bandage loses its effect; and        When stretch bandages are used, the level of applied compression is related to the degree of stretching of the bandage, and this degree is hard to control when applying the bandage.        
Hence, the amount of compression generated by a bandage is hard to control.